La Resistance at what cost?
by rockergurl95
Summary: Christophe's little sister loves her brother with all her heart. What happens when she finds him dead?   Set during La Resistance times.


**I have always wondered what if Ze Mole or Christophe, had a little sister during La Resistance. It takes place during La Resistance(obviously) when everyone was 8 and whatnot. I know what a mary-sue is.**

The bombs shook the household and little three year old Mya cried as she hid under her mom and dad's bed. It felt like it has been hours since her brother and parents left her alone in the big monstrous house.

Gunshots sounded outside and Mya whimpered. Where is everyone? What is all that noise…?

Mya decided to wait no longer as she crawled out from under the bed. She could barely walk and she got around much more quickly when she crawled, so she crawled through the open doorway and to the stair. Cautiously, step by step, Mya climbed down the stairs as quickly as she could without falling.

The front door was wide open so she crawled through the doorway out into the night. Mya looked to the left; she could see flashes of lights and what was the source of the loud noises. She looked to the right where nothing but empty houses and open doorways stood. Mya decided to go where all the loud noises took place.

The snow was cold under her little hands and knees. The booms and screams echoed in her ears but she ignored them for she had one goal in mind. She wanted to find her brother.

She remembered when he protected her from the monsters that tried to get her at night. Her brother never played with her nor would he talk to her, but he did feed her at night when she cried and her parents wouldn't hear. He did love her, even if he never showed it that often. Mya admired him, and if there was anyone she wanted to protect, it was him.

The smoke stung her eyes as she crawled on. She could see a giant outdoor stadium with a gate encircling it.

The sounds and smoke must be coming from there! And if it's coming from there, bubbah must be there too! Mya thought excitedly.

She crawled, ignoring the stinging smoke and the cries of pain. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to her brother! Nothing!

Mya crawled with certainty and determination. She finally reached the gate and gasped at what she saw.

There he was, the one she admired and loved most of all. He was all scratched up as he lay, face down into the ground, unmoving. She could see red liquid pooling around him.

"Bubbah!" She screamed.

Mya cried and with her tiny fragile fingers, she began to dig the ground below the gate. Her nails bent back as she clawed through the frozen unforgiving dirt. Tears fell from her eyes as she wiped at her runny nose. A small hole began to form. She kept digging, not willing to stop. Finally, Mya managed to make a hole big enough for a three year old to crawl through, and she did so with great difficulty. Her clothes caught on the bottom of the gate a few times. By the time she made it to the other side, her clothes were torn and there were scratches across her body.

"Bubbah!" She ran to Christophe.

"Bubbah!" She shook him, hoping he'd move.

"Bubbah! Ge'up! Pease Ge' up!" She struggled to turn him on his back. After much struggle she was finally able to do so.

She cried when she saw a red trail from his mouth. His torn halfway gloved hands lay, unmoving. There were many gashes on his sides and stomach.

"C'mon! gramma has bandaids! Ge' up bubbah! You can 'ave a bandaid! But you 'ave to ge' up!" She shook him more but his dark eyes remained closed.

Mya sat back on her legs, her fists were balled up on her scratched up knees as tears fell from her eyes. All the screams and loud noises from before had ceased and everything was quiet. All except the cries of a little three year old girl crying for her brother.

"Bubbah…" She sniffed, barely able to talk.

"I l-'ove you. Pease… pease ge' up bubbah." Suddenly, all the smoke was gone; all the loud scary sounds had stopped and the sky had turned from a grey smoky color to the regular night sky. Mya could see the stars shinning over her and her brother. The thing that amazed Mya the most however, was all the gashes and red liquid that was on and around her brother, disappeared.

Mya looked on with confusion and hope as everything turned back the way it was before the night started. Just then, Mya heard a moan and she whipped her head back to her brother.

She smiled wide, showing her baby teeth as Christophe groaned and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Bubbah…?" She leaned over him as his eyes opened to slits then his eyes opened fully, taking in everything.

"Mya… Vhat are you doing 'ere…?" He asked sitting up; his french accent heavy.

"Bubbah!" She threw her small arms around his neck nearly knocking him over.

"Mya, 'ow did you get 'ere?" He didn't hug back but Mya didn't care.

Mya looked him in the eyes and pointed to the hole that she had made under the fence. Christophe groaned and stood up, setting Mya aside.

"The last thing I vremember is… dying… cuz ov ze fu-" Looking over at Mya, he changed his words. "Stupid guard dogs… and…" Immediately remembering what really happened to him, he looked over at Mya, his dark eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

"Mya… are you okay? Did… anything happen…?"

Mya nodded gravely. " You 'ouldn't wake up! I shook you and you didn't move! I said 'bubbah! Bubbah! Ge' up! And you didn't!" Mya felt proud about how she had remembered everything. Christophe however grew more and more pale as she told him the story.

When she was finished, he felt as if he was going to pass out.

"Mya… " He walked over to his little sister and picked her up. He hugged her tightly. "Mya. promise you this. I von't ever leave you again. You vill never see me in that state ever again." Confused yet happy, Mya hugged back, she felt that she finally had her brother. Her real brother and that will never change. She'd make sure of it.


End file.
